


Сердца и моторы

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отправляясь с грузом, Шухей сам не знал, что встретит того, кого всегда ждал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердца и моторы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Кенсей/Шухей на Битву пейрингов.

Последние километры Шухей ехал, то и дело оглядываясь, чтобы не напороться на полицейских. Электроника в мотоцикле начала барахлить с утра, и когда он въехал в город, правый поворотник совсем отказался включаться. Ему нужно было только дотянуть до механика. Если бы по дороге, состоявшей как назло почти исключительно из правых поворотов, он наткнулся на полицейских, слушать бы его не стали — ободрали как липку, а может, еще и права отобрали бы. А права терять ему было нельзя — с ними пропадала и работа.  
Автомастерская еще работала, когда он подъехал к воротам. Для Шухея она, конечно, всегда была открыта, но вытаскивать Ренджи из дома было бы очень неудобно, несмотря на то, что тот всегда был готов помочь другу.  
— Теперь электроника глючит? — Ренджи легко узнавал постоянных клиентов не глядя, только по звуку мотора. — Сменил бы ты этот тарантас.  
— Заткнись, — устало попросил Шухей.  
Свой старый мотоцикл он не хотел менять — слишком много воспоминаний было с ним связано. И после каждой царапины он скрупулезно восстанавливал прежнюю покраску и цифры «69» на бензобаке.  
— Завтра после полудня заходи, все готово будет, — сказал Ренджи.  
— Да мне не срочно, работы пока нет.  
— А если появится? И будешь опять у меня над душой висеть, пока я его чиню. Завтра после полудня будь здесь, а то я сдам твой байк в металлолом.  
Шухей показал ухмыляющемуся Ренджи кулак, подхватил пакет с вещами из кофра и отправился домой. Страшно хотелось в душ и спать.  
На мотоцикле он бы добрался до своей квартиры минут за пятнадцать, пешком же пришлось почти час вилять по переулкам, чтобы хоть немного сократить дорогу. Фонари, как обычно, не горели, улицы освещались только светом из окон и мигающими светофорами. Шухей привычно, ориентируясь скорее по памяти, чем по смутным контурам в темноте, обогнул мусорный контейнер и взбежал по лестнице к своей квартире на втором этаже.  
Всего за три дня его отсутствия стол покрылся заметным слоем пыли, в ванной пахло сыростью. Шухей распахнул дверь, чтобы хоть немного проветрить — забитая вытяжка почти не работала, и прочистка не помогала, потому что соседям на это было плевать. Сделав себе чаю, он кое-как стер пыль с журнального столика и шлепнулся на диван, вытянув ноги. Усталость тяжело вдавливала в мягкую обивку, Шухей сжал ладонями горячую кружку и прикрыл глаза. Давно он так не уставал от простой, по сути, работы. Всего-то отвез посылку в не такой уж далекий поселок, но на обратной дороге так натрахался с барахлящей электроникой, что несчастные сто пятьдесят километров можно было засчитать за все пятьсот. И гонорара за эту работу едва хватит, чтобы купить еды на неделю, после того как он расплатится за ремонт. Бензин тоже почти на исходе, запасов нет, и купоны он истратил на сегодняшнюю поездку. Если у следующего заказчика не будет купонов, Шухей даже не сможет доехать до ближайшей заправки, где работают его знакомые.  
Утро выдалось свежим, солнечным и поздним. Скорее, уже был день, когда Шухей лениво выпутался из одеяла и решил все-таки дойти до кухни и сделать себе кофе. Доедая яичницу и ностальгируя по нормальному завтраку в придорожных забегаловках, на который дома никогда не хватало терпения и продуктов, Шухей проверил сообщения на телефоне. Ренджи написал в 11.43, что мотоцикл готов. Больше сообщений — и, соответственно, заказов — не было. В мастерской Ренджи болтал с Юмичикой, вертя в руках осколок красного пластика.  
— Хисаги, ты не поверишь! — радостно сообщил он вместо приветствия.  
Шухей присмотрелся к страдальчески сведенным бровям Юмичики, потом узнал в пластиковом осколке разбитый стопарь с его мотоцикла и прыснул.  
— Что, опять? И кто из них на этот раз тебя приложил?  
— Хиери, — буркнул Юмичика. — Подумай, ну какое ее дело вообще? Я ведь не к ней приехал и все равно получил тапком. Лучше бы по голове мне попала.  
— Уверен? — ехидно спросил Ренджи.  
— На мне был шлем. — Юмичика поправил волосы. — Я к этим придуркам без шлема даже в гостиную не вхожу.  
— Значит, Хирако опять отсиживается у Хиери? — спросил Шухей. — А заявление кто подал?  
— Айзен, — ответил Юмичика. — Вызвал меня ни свет ни заря, вручил, как обычно, конверт с заявлением и записку с требованием вернуть запонки.  
— У Хирако есть запонки? — Ренджи, заинтересовавшись, вынырнул из ящика с запчастями.  
— У такого пижона обязательно должны быть запонки, — серьезно сказал Юмичика. — Правда, я не уверен, что у него есть подходящая рубашка. Но это неважно. Когда я отдал ему конверт с запиской, он заржал, высказал мне все, что думает об Айзене, порвал бумаги и убрался в этот их сарай. Ну, я-то давно на них работаю, поэтому остался ждать. И дождался, блядь, — он бросил злобный взгляд на раскуроченный стопарь. — Вылетела эта ненормальная и давай швыряться в меня тапками. От одного я увернулся, а второй попал в байк. Лучше бы не уворачивался. Раньше она с бейсбольной битой кидалась, но Хирако ее оттаскивал. А сегодня, наверное, решил, что тапки не опасны, идиот. Я только сваливать собрался, как он вышел и всучил мне свое заявление на развод и записку. Сейчас… — Юмичика порылся в кармане. — «Мы пропили твои сраные запонки, упокойся в сраке, долбаный очкарик». Если бы эта придурочная не разбила мне стопарь, я бы уже ехал к Хирако с ответным заявлением о разводе и новым гонораром.  
Шухей мог только позавидовать железной выдержке Юмичики. Айзен и Хирако, поженившиеся то ли в пьяном бреду, то ли на спор, разводились два-три раза в год. Каждый раз они действовали по одному распорядку: орали друг на друга несколько минут, после чего Хирако подхватывал чемодан со своими вещами, который не всегда успевал разобрать, и сматывался к давней подруге — Хиери. Потом один из них вызывал курьера и поручал передать другому заявление на развод, в котором уже стояла одна подпись. Курьер вез заявление, вежливо выслушивал потоки ругани, наблюдал внесезонный снегопад из обрывков заявления, потом забирал новое с другой подписью и вез обратно, где сценарий повторялся. Через неделю-две они как-то мирились, и Хирако возвращался в общую квартиру вместе с чемоданом, бутылкой текилы и пачкой заготовленных заявлений на развод. Юмичика постоянно работал на них четвертый год и за одну попытку развода зарабатывал столько, что мог потом месяца четыре ничего не делать. Как раз до следующей попытки.  
Шухею довелось один раз поработать на разводе Айзена и Хирако в начале их супружеской жизни, и он ни разу не пожалел, что больше не принимал их заказы — нервотрепка того не стоила. То, что они звонили в любое время дня и ночи — не беда, работа курьера на короткие дистанции подразумевала круглосуточную готовность. Но выслушивать их, пока они сочиняли новые заявления и записки с требованием немедленно вернуть галстук и чашку с щеночками, было выше его сил. К тому же Хиери была небезопасна. Черт ее знает, как она обращалась с самим Хирако — может, не так уж и плохо, раз он постоянно уезжал к ней, — но на курьера она каждый раз набрасывалась с такой страстью, будто на его месте в клубах серного дыма и потоках кровавого дождя появлялся сам Айзен. Клиентов для более или менее безбедной жизни Шухею и так хватало, и как бы Юмичика ни нахваливал свою постоянную работу, она была скорее исключением из правила. И еще Шухею не нравилось постоянно мотаться только по городу, натыкаясь на светофоры и повороты через каждые двести метров. Он любил свободные загородные трассы, где можно было как следует разогнаться, чувствуя, как ветер бьет в визор и пытается сорвать куртку.  
Пока Ренджи чинил стопарь на мотоцикле Юмичики, Шухей осмотрел свой. В том, что там все исправно работало, он не сомневался, просто соскучился. Каждый раз, когда мотоцикл стоял не в его гараже, а в мастерской, Шухей чувствовал себя неуютно. Все байкеры в той или иной степени страдали подобным помешательством, но у него оно приобретало особый ностальгически-родственный оттенок. Двенадцать лет назад этот мотоцикл спас ему жизнь и с тех пор служил напоминанием о долге, который он должен вернуть.  
Индикатор топлива, как и вчера, показывал четверть бензобака. Хватит, чтобы доехать до дома, а оттуда — до заправки, продающей бензин только по купонам. Большинство заказчиков, конечно, выдавали курьерам купоны, но опыт Шухея подсказывал, что именно в такой безнадежной ситуации повалят заказы со свободной закупкой топлива. Они, конечно, стоили дороже, но сейчас были бы бесполезны.  
Шухей не услышал, как в мастерскую зашел кто-то еще, и вздрогнул, когда к нему обратились:  
— Хорошо, что вы здесь, Хисаги. У меня есть для вас работа.  
Эти слова обещали слишком много удачи, чтобы поверить сразу. Шухей медленно выпрямился и посмотрел на Кучики Бьякую, хозяина мастерской, одного из его постоянных клиентов и владельца нескольких десятков заправок в городе и ближайшей округе.  
— Нужно отвезти на пятьдесят третью заправку пакет документов, — продолжил Кучики. — Гонорар обычный — по километражу плюс за беспокойство, а также купоны на бензин.  
«За беспокойство» в словаре Кучики могло означать что угодно: простой вызов, вызов в неурочный час, срыв другого заказа, пробки из-за аварии, устранение конкурента или необходимость избавиться от трупа. Сам Шухей с трупами еще ни разу дела не имел, просто слухи доходили разные, но уже научился определять масштабы беспокойства по сумме гонорара.  
Пятьдесят третья заправка не принадлежала Кучики, и Шухей уже несколько раз отвозил туда документы, поэтому без вопросов согласился на работу и принял бумаги.  
— Купоны на заправку на трое суток, безлимит, — сообщил Кучики. — На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Я верю, что вы не станете злоупотреблять ими.  
Тон, которым было выражено это доверие, подразумевал, что в противном случае останки Шухея не отличат от обломков его мотоцикла. Шухей слышал такое каждый раз при оформлении заказа и уже почти привык к прокатывающемуся по затылку холодку. Однако гонорар его поразил.  
— Кучики-сан… — Шухей протянул Кучики чек. — Вы уверены, что я должен всего лишь доставить документы?  
— Это очень важная сделка, Хисаги. — Лицо Кучики стало еще жестче, чем обычно. — Этим гонораром я хочу обеспечить дополнительную гарантию успешного ее заключения.  
Судя по сумме, Шухей должен был взорвать небольшой поселок и самостоятельно скрыть следы его существования, прикрыв двухметровым культурным слоем и сосновой рощицей. Но он знал об этой сделке достаточно много, чтобы понять, что она значит для Кучики. И недостаточно, разумеется, чтобы рассказать о ее целях. Как бы то ни было, даже такое угрожающее доверие со стороны одного из главных городских бизнесменов льстило. Шухей потратил много времени, чтобы заработать хорошую репутацию и базу постоянных клиентов, поэтому отказываться даже от подозрительно большого гонорара не собирался.  
Домой он добрался быстро, почти не сосредотачиваясь на знакомой до последней выщербины на асфальте дороге. Проспект тонул в тени невысоких тускло-серых зданий, будто поглощавших солнечный свет. Мрачный усталый город был хорошим местом для заключения сделок, работать же Шухей предпочитал на открытых пространствах. Среди курьеров-мотоциклистов он был одним из немногих, легко соглашавшихся на дальние перевозки. За это его особенно ценили такие заказчики, как Кучики, которым часто требовалось передавать важные документы в соседние города. Мотоцикл обходился дешевле автомобиля, к тому же на них реже нападали охотники за чужим бензином. Байкеры не имели возможности возить запас топлива, но при работе на Кучики с его разветвленной сетью заправок это не было проблемой.  
На светофоре рядом с Шухеем остановился потрепанный грузовичок государственной курьерской службы. Шухей задержал дыхание — выхлопная труба безжалостно чадила выхлопом дешевого дизеля. Такие грузовички за пределы города не выезжали — просто не выдерживали долгих перегонов и начинали рассыпаться на запчасти, миновав последний трехэтажный дом. Государственная служба стабильно загибалась второй десяток лет и держалась только за счет перевозки документов между различными бюрократическими конторами. Частным курьерам такую работу, разумеется, не доверяли, но чиновники регулярно нанимали их для личных целей, когда о договоренностях никто не должен был узнать. Такое случалось часто, и мотоциклы целыми днями сновали между конторами, передавая государственные контракты в обход обязательных тендеров, копии внутренней переписки и взятки. Работа не более грязная, чем передача писем с угрозами от одной группировки бизнесменов другой, а к оплате обязательно прилагались купоны на бензин с государственных заправок. Чиновники раздавали их щедрой рукой — не свое же.  
Шухей быстро стартовал на зеленый свет, оставив позади надсадно кашляющий грузовичок. Его гараж был рядом с домом — потому он и снял эту тесную, не очень удобную квартиру. Все равно он в ней не жил, а только ночевал.  
Гараж был едва ли не больше его квартиры, и большая часть необходимых вещей хранилась именно там. Они с Кучики договорились, что Шухей выедет завтра, чтобы добраться до пятьдесят третьей заправки к вечеру. Времени было достаточно даже для того, чтобы вычистить кофр. Шухей скептически оглядел его, сдул непонятно откуда взявшиеся крошки и песок, которые тут же осели обратно, и со вздохом пошел за тряпкой.  
Ночью ему опять приснилась шестьдесят девятая заправка. Наутро все тело затекло, шея болела и с трудом поворачивалась, а перед глазами так и стояли оранжевые клубы взрыва, в ушах звенел крик: «Уезжай! Уезжай, мелкий, быстро!» Шухей потер ладонями лицо и крепко зажмурился, чтобы прогнать огненное марево, отпечатавшееся на сетчатке. Последние годы кошмар снился все реже и уже перестал быть кошмаром, оставшись просто неприятным сном-воспоминанием. Только вот сегодня это было очень не вовремя.  
Погода по-прежнему была ясной, город — хмурым. Шухей хотел как можно быстрее выехать на загородную трассу, подальше от свинцового облака смога, но светофоры, словно сговорившись, задерживали его на каждом перекрестке. Пару раз возле его мотоцикла останавливались патрульные машины, и полицейские хмуро разглядывали его, явно выискивая, к чему бы прицепиться. Курьеров-мотоциклистов полиция недолюбливала — наверное, за то, что чаще всего не могла выставить четких претензий, чтобы стрясти откупные. Да и брать с них, по большому счету, было нечего — курьерам на короткие дистанции редко перепадали дорогие заказы, но при этом от людей, с которыми полиции не хотелось связываться. Тихая обоюдная неприязнь время от времени выливалась в неприятные инциденты, не перерастая, впрочем, в открытую конфронтацию. Слабое подобие мира держалось на завуалированных оскорблениях и игнорировании.  
Шухей, как обычно, делал вид, что не заметил презрительных ухмылок патрульных, и со светофоров стартовал показательно аккуратно.  
Трасса легко ложилась под колеса, потревоженный воздух поднимал на обочинах маленькие пыльные смерчи, скрывавшие дорогу в зеркалах заднего вида. Шухею нравилось наблюдать, как меняется пригород с каждой его поездкой. Балансирующий уже лет двадцать на грани топливного коллапса город приспосабливался, менял форму и образ существования так, что кризис становился нормой. Заправки, находящиеся в собственности крупных компаний, стихийно обрастали жилыми домами и превращались в поселки. Люди тянулись туда, где был бензин, — к деньгам. Разорившиеся заправки рассыпались буквально на глазах, если их не покупали сразу после банкротства. Недалеко от черты города медленно врастали в отравленную бензином почву четыре заправки. Они разорились так давно, что сейчас уже никто не хотел заниматься ими, хотя их можно было просто забирать и объявлять своими — бывшие хозяева давно не претендовали на собственность.  
Пообедать Шухей остановился на тридцать второй заправке. Она превратилась в поселок еще лет семь назад, и бизнес шел так хорошо, что скоро ей придется, наверное, давать название, как городу. Сама заправка была огромной, с несколькими десятками колонок и стоянкой для фур. Окружавший ее поселок уже состоял из двух десятков домов на трех извилистых улицах, и окраины продолжали застраиваться. Дальнобойщики любили тридцать вторую за дешевые мотели и вкусную еду. Там было четыре забегаловки, которые можно было бы назвать одной, расположенной в разных зданиях, потому что у всех был один хозяин. Шухей помнил его первую крошечную забегаловку, где Омаэда был одновременно и поваром, и хозяином, и руководил своим бизнесом с кухни, выкрикивая указания так, что проезжающие мимо автомобили испуганно сигналили.  
Теперь на всех четырех кухнях работали вышколенные лично Омаэдой повара, которые готовили только то, что нравилось ему, и только так, как ему было нужно. Шухей поставил мотоцикл на стоянку и зашел в свою любимую забегаловку из четырех — самую старую, выросшую на месте первого сарайчика. В прокуренном зале пахло подгорелым беконом и дизелем, гул разговоров то и дело прерывался взрывами хохота. Шухей осмотрелся и направился к единственному столику, где еще было свободное место. Другие посетители и даже официанты обходили этот столик по заметной дуге, Шухей только усмехнулся, увидев, как на него косятся.  
С Зараки он был знаком давно и большую часть устрашающих слухов пропускал мимо ушей. Изредка он слышал довольно забавные истории, которые на поверку оказывались правдой — например, как он протаранил своей фурой дом заказчика, потому что его штурман Ячиру сказала поворачивать. Удручающий топографический кретинизм Зараки и его приемной дочери, впрочем, никак не сказывался на количестве заказов, потому что они были способны доставить любой груз при любых, даже самых опасных, условиях.  
— Привет. — Зараки узнал Шухея и вернулся к еде. Он вообще не был многословным, за него все говорила Ячиру.  
— Шухей, ты так вовремя пришел! — Ячиру никогда не удивлялась случайным встречам, она просто радовалась. — Мы везем много-много рыбы! Сколько рыбы мы везем, Кен-чан?  
— Много, — ответил Зараки.  
— Вот! Очень много рыбы, круто, правда?  
— Очень. — Шухей улыбнулся и помахал официантке. — У вас новый заказчик?  
— Он рыбу продает! — радостно откликнулась Ячиру.  
— Зеленый совсем, но фишку рубит, — добавил Зараки. — Сам-то как?  
— Нормально, везу пакет как раз. Не знаешь, поворот возле сорок восьмой открыли?  
— Открыли, — ответил Зараки. — Нахрен закрывали, не понимаю — как были ямы посреди трассы, так и остались, только теперь не такие глубокие. Подсыпали гравия просто, кое-как асфальтом закатали и сказали, что ремонт был. Так что ты там поосторожнее, не навернись, как в прошлый раз.  
В тот самый прошлый раз они и познакомились — Зараки подобрал Шухея, когда он торчал на обочине, медитируя над пробитым колесом. Ямы на трассе тогда были очень коварными, потому что в них почему-то оказывались битое стекло, гвозди и прочие опасные для шин предметы. Тогда Шухей даже заподозрил, что их туда специально подкидывают патрульные, чтобы вылавливать неудачников и штрафовать их за провал техосмотра, даже если техосмотр проводится на месте аварии.  
Открытый поворот сокращал добрый час пути, и на этот раз Шухей легко его миновал благодаря предупреждению Зараки. Он отлично помнил расположение ям и осторожно объехал все на отвратительно низкой скорости. Еще подумал, что проще было бы пройти пешком, волоча мотоцикл на горбу, чем тащиться почти три километра по обочине, уворачиваясь от летящего в визор гравия.  
До пятьдесят третьей заправки Шухей добрался затемно. Поселок был довольно большим, и чтобы добраться до нужного дома, пришлось проехать его весь.  
Дом Урахары казался самым старым в поселке, будто он был построен первым и сразу на отшибе, подальше от шумных стоянок и мотелей, хотя обычно первые дома возникали возле бензоколонки. Шухей был знаком с Урахарой достаточно давно и знал, что центром жизни этого поселка как раз был его дом, просто все старались на всякий случай поселиться подальше от него.  
Урахара встретил его сам, открыв дверь, как только Шухей припарковал мотоцикл.  
— А, Хисаги-сан! Приятный сюрприз, я не ожидал, что Кучики-сан подготовит все так быстро.  
Откуда Урахара каждый раз точно знал, с чем именно приехал Шухей, спрашивать не имело смысла. Он бы, конечно, ответил, и подробно, но бессмысленно. Как Кучики умудрился о чем-то с ним договориться, можно было только догадываться.  
Пройдя вслед за Урахарой в дом, Шухей уселся на предложенный стул в ожидании проверки пакета. Урахара просмотрел бумаги и довольно хмыкнул.  
— Прекрасно, можно считать, что заправки наши. Вы же в курсе некоторых подробностей сделки?  
— Немного. Вы покупаете заправки на очень выгодном месте.  
— Совершенно верно. Помните четыре заброшенные заправки возле города? Я нашел владельца и убедил продать их по очень выгодной цене. — Шухей не сомневался, для кого цена была выгодной — собственник наверняка получит копейки. Впрочем, сейчас-то они не приносили никакой прибыли. — А Кучики-сан был так добр, что согласился поучаствовать в сделке.  
— Зачем вы рассказываете мне это?  
— Чтобы вы, Хисаги-сан, поняли степень своей ответственности, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Урахара. — Об этой сделке стало известно кое-кому слишком рано. Нет, я не имею в виду вас, — Урахара улыбнулся, помахав раскрытой ладонью. — Владелец, уже почти бывший, оказался болтуном, а заправки вдруг заинтересовали нескольких бизнесменов. Все они люди почтенные и уважаемые, но ведут свои дела удивительно однообразно. Безопасность владельца мы уже обеспечили, а вот о вашей вам придется позаботиться самому. Завтра вы повезете Кучики-сан мой пакет, и я очень прошу вас быть осторожнее.  
Вот и объяснение пугающе большому гонорару: доставка еще одного пакета и беспокойство самого неприятного рода.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что документы попытаются перехватить? — уточнил Шухей.  
— Не обязательно. — Урахара пожал плечами и беззаботно улыбнулся. — Пока что не было ни одного конфликта, но я все же счел нужным предупредить вас.  
Кучики, зараза, тоже мог бы предупредить. Правда, по дороге с Шухеем не случилось ничего страшнее шмеля, расплющившегося по визору на полной скорости.  
— Полагаю, вы хотите есть? — спросил вдруг Урахара. — Я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию и заодно уговорю хозяина дать вам лучшую комнату в мотеле. Документы я подготовлю к утру.  
К мотелю они добрались пешком, Шухей всю дорогу рассматривал поселок, подавляя раздражение. Оно уже давно было ему привычно, но досада от слишком медленного передвижения без мотоцикла никогда не проходила. Пейзаж глаза не радовал, и к тому же было темно, а Урахара всю дорогу молчал. Задавать глупые вопросы ни о чем Шухею не хотелось, поэтому все двадцать минут прошли в неловкой тишине.  
Мотель был ему знаком — Шухей останавливался там пару раз, но только сегодня Урахара вызвался помочь ему с поиском хорошей комнаты. Не то чтобы номера тут были плохими, просто в каждом мотеле можно было найти условия получше, если как следует попросить. Как фактический хозяин поселка, Урахара мог диктовать условия где и когда угодно. Странно только, что он не предложил этого раньше. Видимо, важность сделки, наконец, достигла своего пика, раз он так вытанцовывал вокруг курьера.  
Обеденный зал мотеля был почти пуст, только возле барной стойки сидел человек с бокалом пива. Урахара кивнул бармену и провел Шухея к столику возле окна. Страшно хотелось есть, он заказал два стейка и чай и попросил принести попозже капучино.  
Урахара даже не садился — поймав официантку, он протараторил ей заказ и понесся к барной стойке. Там он схватил за плечо единственного посетителя, что-то прошептал ему на ухо, и к столику они вернулись уже вдвоем.  
Шухей замер, вцепившись пальцами в ненужное уже меню. Все мышцы в теле напряглись до боли, колени начали дрожать — он узнал человека, которого привел Урахара.  
— Хисаги-сан, познакомьтесь с вашим несостоявшимся конкурентом, — сказал Урахара. — Мугурума-сан, этот молодой человек перехватил ваш заказ. Вы же понимаете, что я не могу просто так отослать курьера Кучики-сан.  
Мугурума Кенсей не изменился за те двенадцать лет, что они не виделись. Белые волосы все так же стояли дыбом над загорелым лбом, даже кожаная куртка, кажется, была той же самой. Только бровь тогда не была проколота, но этот пирсинг довершал идеальный образ героя, оформившийся в сознании Шухея в юности, когда Кенсей забросил его на свой мотоцикл и заставил уехать с горящей заправки.  
— Хисаги? — неуверенно спросил Кенсей.  
— Я очень рад видеть вас, Мугурума-сан.  
На самом деле Шухей был в ужасе — он вообще не был уверен, что Кенсей выжил тогда. Его бы обрадовала любая весть, доказывающая, что Кенсей жив, потому что, как только Шухей выбрался на его мотоцикле с шестьдесят девятой заправки, она взорвалась. Его семья погибла, и все двенадцать лет он считал, что Кенсей мог выжить, если бы не пытался спасти Шухея.  
— Ой, вы же знакомы, да? — Урахара радостно всплеснул руками. — Значит, нет проблем с конкуренцией.  
Какие там проблемы с конкуренцией: Шухей вообще забыл, куда и зачем пришел. Урахара продолжал болтать, а они с Кенсеем то и дело смотрели друг на друга, и Шухею было даже тяжело глотать, если их взгляды встречались. Он понял, что его жизнь не будет иметь смысла до тех пор, пока он не затащит Кенсея в постель. До этого дня он серьезно считал, что Мугурума — его герой, человек, который помог ему стать тем, кто он есть. Однако же после обновления воспоминаний Шухею пришлось подкорректировать свою систему ценностей буквально в течение одной минуты. Когда он входил в кафе, Мугурума был его героем и идеалом. Сейчас — через пять минут — он был Кенсеем, которого просто хотелось.  
Сосредоточившись на разглядывании Кенсея, Шухей почти упустил момент, когда с ними распрощался Урахара. Подали капучино, и Урахара раскланялся, напомнил Шухею, что ему необходимо забрать утром документы для Кучики, и удалился, напоследок улыбнувшись так, что стало неловко, кажется, обоим.  
— Слушай, мне интересно, — сказал Кенсей, — а тот мотоцикл жив еще?  
— Я до сих пор на нем езжу.  
— Как это? — От удивления даже серьга в брови Кенсея дернулась. — Оно все еще ездит?  
— Да, он тут на стоянке. — Радость урчала в груди, словно прогретый мотор.  
Да, Шухею очень хотелось показать этот мотоцикл, потому что он двенадцать лет берег его, чтобы когда-нибудь показать предыдущему владельцу. Если тот еще жив — а он жив, мать его, он жив и сидит напротив Шухея, и прожигает его недвусмысленным взглядом.  
Они все-таки выбрались на улицу и осмотрели мотоцикл Шухея. Кенсей долго разглядывал цифры «69» на баке и ничего не сказал. Просто задумчиво смерил взглядом Шухея, и ему вдруг стало стыдно за татуировку на лице.  
Шухей вернулся в номер в растрепанных чувствах. Радость и возбуждение смешивались внутри и не давали ни трезво мыслить, ни ровно дышать. Хотелось забраться под душ и долго дрочить, представляя загорелые руки Кенсея, его коротко стриженный затылок, обветренные сухие губы и тяжелый взгляд. Хотелось вскочить на мотоцикл и лететь сквозь темноту, задыхаясь и подставляя лицо холодному ветру.  
Вместо того Шухей, не раздеваясь, повалился на кровать. Мотоциклетная куртка заскрипела и съехала куда-то на затылок. В шею уперлась твердая кромка защитной пластины.  
— Вот же блять, — произнес он тихо.  
Он отлично понимал, что к утру ни Кенсея, ни его байка в мотеле может уже не быть. Заказ сорвался, а значит, делать ему тут нечего.  
Одним ловким движением Шухей вывернулся из куртки, столкнул ее на пол и забрался под одеяло. Слишком много всего случилось за день, слишком внезапной и желанной была эта встреча. Шухей так много раз представлял себе, как заговорит с Кенсеем, что скажет ему, и теперь чувствовал себя опустошенным.  
Проснувшись, он секунду лежал, прислушиваясь и не понимая, что его разбудило. Звук повторился: вкрадчивый, едва различимый скрип. В комнате кто-то был. Еще через секунду Шухей сумел различить дыхание.  
Перекатившись в сторону, он вскочил на ноги и нырнул под смутное темное пятно стола. До выключателя было слишком далеко. Подвижный силуэт ночного вора мелькнул совсем рядом. Все происходило слишком быстро, Шухей еще не успел до конца вынырнуть из сонного оцепенения. Он не успевал. Вор налетел на него всем весом, ударил плечом под дых  
Грохнул об стену отлетевший стол, с гулким хрустом разбилась ваза.  
Шухей вывернулся, ударил вслепую, ссаживая костяшки. Чужие руки вцепились в ворот, дернули. Зарычав сквозь зубы, Шухей рванулся в другую сторону. Движение вышло неудачным, оба потеряли равновесие и покатились по полу. Спиной и бедром Шухей почувствовал острые края осколков. Один, вспоров ткань майки, впился в лопатку.  
В ребра врезался чужой локоть.  
В эту же секунду дверь грохнула о стену, и в номер ворвался свет тусклых коридорных ламп. Кенсей налетел на вора на всей скорости — Шухей увидел, как колено с хрустом врезалось в бок того.  
Секунду он корчился на полу, а потом, извернувшись, вскочил на ноги и выскочил из номера.  
Загрохотали по лестнице тяжелые ботинки, Шухей бросился было за ним, но Кенсей схватил его за футболку.  
— Да хрен с ним, — сказал Кенсей. — Он же ничего не забрал?  
— Нет, — ответил Шухей.  
Он едва не грохнулся на Кенсея, когда тот резко его остановил, и так и стоял, выгнув спину и расставив руки в стороны, все еще не уверенный, что сможет удержать баланс. Державшая его футболку рука скользнула по спине и обхватила поперек живота. Кенсей прижался к его спине и тихо сказал на ухо:  
— Я тебя держу.  
У Шухея выбило пробки. Он резко развернулся и втолкнул Кенсея в свою комнату, захлопнув дверь ногой. Повалил его на кровать, уселся сверху, сдернул, наконец, с него майку и замер, забыв выдохнуть. Черные цифры на животе, противясь законам физики, светились в темноте, прожигали сетчатку. Такие же, как на лице Шухея и на бензобаке его байка. Угловатые отражения друг друга с логотипа шестьдесят девятой заправки.  
Комната перед глазами расплылась, оставив в фокусе только татуировку и лицо Кенсея. Шухей положил на цифры ладонь, почти ожидая почувствовать их рельефность, но ощутил только горячую кожу.  
Склонившись, он вдохнул запах чужого пота, нагретой кожи, въевшийся — бензина и дорожной пыли. Кожа оказалась соленой, очень горячей и гладкой. Шухей лизнул еще раз, на секунду ему показалось, что от черных линий татуировки на языке остается тот давний, забытый привкус дыма и копоти.  
Бросив короткий взгляд вверх, вдоль напряженных мышц, он поймал тяжелый свинцовый взгляд Кенсея, будто пулю в лоб. Криво усмехнувшись краешком рта, он положил ладонь на затылок Шухея и потянул его на себя, все ближе и ближе, пока их губы не столкнулись. Воздух в комнате, кажется, мгновенно воспламенился и выгорел. Они покатились по развороченной кровати, целуясь, кусаясь, шаря ладонями по коже друг друга и торопливо стаскивая остатки одежды.  
Кенсей загнанно, тяжело дышал, и Шухей слышал, что и сам захлебывается, давится воздухом, когда чужая ладонь накрывает член, когда жесткие, обветренные губы прихватывают мочку уха.  
Возбуждение смешалось с адреналином, кровь вскипала под кожей. Шухей тянулся к Кенсею, вжимался в его жесткий напряженный бок, оглаживал спину, стискивая пальцы.  
— Еще, — выдавил он хрипло.  
Усмехнувшись, Кенсей потянул его еще ближе. Шухей вжался лбом в его плечо. Лизнул. Укусил.  
Кенсей жестко провел ладонью по его члену, надавил большим пальцем на головку, а потом, сдвинувшись ниже, сжал в кулаке сразу оба члена. Шухей коротко, со свистом выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Широкая загорелая ладонь стиснулась сильнее, мозоли немного царапали чувствительную кожу, и резкие волны удовольствия продирали по загривку. Кенсей дрочил резко, сильно, с оттяжкой. Его темные бешеные глаза не отрывались от лица Шухея, смотрели внимательно и остро — и это тоже был секс.  
Слишком много всего случилось. Слишком быстро и внезапно все произошло. Слишком сильно возбуждение сплелось с яростью недавней схватки.  
Шухей захлебнулся — и кончил, вскрикнув и стиснув пальцами плечо Кенсея. Через секунду тот тоже сорвался.  
— Ох ебать!  
Сперма текла по его пальцам, по животу Шухея, по его чертовым джинсам, которые так и валялись под его задницей. Они умудрились даже стену уделать, но Шухею было плевать, он глядел в лицо Кенсея, пытаясь сморгнуть темную пелену.  
— Это было охренительно, — признал он.  
— Еще бы, — согласился Кенсей.  
— Но мало.  
— Это поправимо, — легкая улыбка коснулась его губ. — Я тут как раз подумал, что стоит проводить тебя вместе с твоими бумагами. Кто-то явно решил до них добраться, и не хотелось бы, чтобы твоя задница из-за этого пострадала. Тем более что навскидку я могу придумать ей десяток куда более удачных применений.  
Шухей невольно засмеялся.  
— Вдвоем и дорога интереснее.


End file.
